Observant
by Lady Salmakia
Summary: A nice little Mimou from Matt's POV. You like Mimou don't you? You are a real fan aren't you?


a/n: It's a Mimou! It's from Matt's POV. It's kind of Salmakia's way of saying why Mimato wouldn't work. I started this a long time ago and never finished it but I wanted to put it up. It was fun writing for Matt. I like interactions between him and Joe.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Somebody else does. I don't really care who.  
  
I think the most awkward thing in the world is tagging along on someone else's date. Call it a double date, but you're still following around someone else and his girlfriend. It's especially awkward when you don't know the girl that you're with very well.  
So there I was. Mimi and Joe were sitting on the opposite side of the booth. They're so comfortable with each other that it's almost scary. He had is arm around her...in a restaurant. That's not much like Joe at all. Mimi was talking to him in baby talk. I don't know how he stands it. Sometimes I don't know how he stands her voice, but they work so well together that I want to throw-up sometimes.  
And the girl I was with...I was as close to kicking her as Joe was to kissing Mimi. I just leaned back in my chair and folded my arms. I was trying not to blow, as in get angry and as in leave. It was probably one of the more difficult moments of my life. I was holding a pen and it nearly broke in my hand when I heard Mimi and Joe laughing hysterically at something. Something about the sounds they made was really grating against my ears and my patience.  
"You ok, Matt?" Joe asked me, taking a good look from across the table.  
"Hm?" I asked back, sitting up and putting the bent pen on the table.  
"You look...upset."  
"I'm fine." I said that rather more shortly than I would have liked.  
"Are you getting sick, Matt?" Mimi asked.  
"No."  
"We can wrap up if you want. The smoke here's getting to me too," Joe said.  
I was really close to twitching.  
"Oh but this place has the best cheesecake in all Odiba!" What-was-her-name, Heather, squeaked. She was a friend of Mimi's. I knew that the second she opened the door of her apartment. I was really upset that I still had to take her home in my car.  
"I forgot about that, Heather! We can't go yet, Joe. We've just got to get desert." Mimi chimed in after her friend.  
"Well...um..." Joe was tugging on his collar, the way he does when he has to settle an argument. It wasn't even an argument. I hadn't even said that I wanted to leave, but I think he could tell. On the other hand, the last thing in the world he wanted to do was upset Mimi.  
"Joe..." Mimi could whine really well when she wanted to.  
"How about...I know. You two can order some desert and Matt and I will wait for you outside. I'm going to have an asthma attack if I stay in this smoke much longer."Mimi looked disappointed. "But I didn't want to order a whole dessert by myself. You have to help me!""I've never helped you with dessert before, Mimi."  
"Oh...it's just...never mind."  
"What's the matter."  
"I just haven't seen you all week, that's what's the matter."  
"I've had exams."  
"I know...Oh. Just go outside and wait. We'll only be a few minutes. I don't want you to die."  
"We'll do something special tomorrow."  
"I know we will!" She kissed him as he stood up.  
With Mimi and Heather placated, Joe managed to get us outside. I could have kissed him. I obviously did not. The air was a little cold for my liking, but anything was better than being in there. I was buttoning up my coat as Joe attempted to engage me in conversation.  
"What's really bothering you, Matt?"  
"Nothing," I took a deep breath, "Just the air in there, like you said."  
"Air doesn't make you break pens."Leave it to Joe to notice something like that.   
"You're observant."  
"Thank you. Let's go get in my car. It's cold out here."  
"I'd rather be outside, and it's not your car."  
"Well, it's mine for tonight."  
"It's kind of sad that you have to borrow your brother's car every time you want to go on a date with your girlfriend.""Not every time. We stayed in at her house a couple weeks ago. We watched Hungarian television." (a/n: Yes...Mixed Signals again! I love referencing that. Go on, read it! You're looking for a Jyoumi anyway!)  
"You two can do anything together, can't you? How do you stand her all the time?"  
"You're asking me how I stand Mimi?"  
"Yes."  
"Matt, I don't understand you at all. I adore Mimi. I love everything about her. I spend all my precious free time with her, and you're asking how I stand her?"  
"Her laugh! And her voice, and the way she needs attention all the time! I can barely watch you two without getting sick. I'd have thought you'd have had a nervous breakdown by now.""Mimi needs the attention that I provide and I need the approval that she provides. We work pretty well that way. Is that's what's bothering you?"  
"No."  
"You're not going to tell me what is then, are you?"  
"No.""Can you say anything else?"  
"No."  
"Do you have a brain at all?"  
"No."  
"Is your band the greatest in the whole world?"  
"No.""Am I the most annoying person ever?"  
"Yes."  
He shrugged and leaned against the wall.  
"I can't imagine them taking less than twenty minutes. Do you want to go somewhere?"  
"No."  
"Don't fall back into that pattern."  
"Can't help it."  
"Sure you can. I want a cup of coffee, and I'm going to get one. Are you going to come with me?""Do I have a choice?"  
"Sure you do.""Fine, I'll come."  
"My car or yours?"  
"You're not taking coffee in my car."  
We walked over to Joe's car. Well, it wasn't really Joe's, it was Jim's. I liked to point that out. Joe was older than me and he didn't have his own car. I felt like that was a little achievement on my part. The air was warmer in the car, and Joe's a good driver, but the seat was too far up.  
"Who's so short?" I asked, sliding it back.  
"Mimi."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot."  
I almost fell asleep while we were driving around. It only took Joe about five minutes to find a coffee shop, but he was going really slowly and he didn't have the radio on or anything. It was like being a little kid in the backseat after a long trip. I opened my eyes when I realized that he'd parked.  
"Do you want to go in with me?"  
"You shouldn't be drinking coffee this late at night."  
"I'll be up for another two hours with Mimi anyway. I'm going to fall asleep if I don't drink it, but that didn't answer my question."  
"Yeah, I'll come inside."  
We went into the coffee shop. The line wasn't long at all, and Joe just wanted a normal cup of coffee, not some mixed-up slush drink or anything. Joe's always kept it simple, and I couldn't imagine him drinking specialty coffee at all.  
There was practically no one in the coffee shop. One couple was snuggled in a corner, lingering off a last few sips and an older man was sitting by the window gripping a Styrofoam cup like it was the only thing he had in the world. I looked at him for a minute.  
"Are you going to get something, Matt?"  
"No. I'm not a caffeine addict like you."  
He shrugged. "Something has to keep me awake."  
"You should get more sleep."  
"You're telling me to get more sleep?"  
"Just a suggestion."  
We went back to the car and Joe took a sip of his coffee before he started it up.  
"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"  
"No."  
We drove back to the restaurant. I'd never realized how slowly Joe drives before that.  
"Why do you drive so slowly?"  
"I'm just a cautious guy, I guess."  
"Too cautious."  
"I just don't walk on the edge the way you do, I guess." (a/n: ::plays "Walk On The Edge" for the fifty-millionth time on Napster and tries to sing along in Japanese...then sees everyone staring at her and covering their ears:: O.o;; Back to the fic!)  
"No, you don't."  
"Thanks for confirming that."  
As we pulled into the parking lot, Joe's worst nightmare happened. The girls were standing outside the restaurant already. Mimi was looking impatient and tapping her foot. Joe pulled right up to the sidewalk and got out of the car. I did too.  
"You didn't say you were going anywhere."  
Joe hung his head. "I'm sorry."  
"Explain yourself."  
"I didn't think you'd be out of there for another twenty minutes, so I went and got a cup of coffee."  
"Oh...I can't stay mad at you. We finished a minute ago anyway." She smiled and looped her arm into his. "Where are we going now?"  
"Oooo! Let's go do karaoke!" I decided that Heather's voice was more annoying than Mimi's.  
"Oooo! Let's! Please, Joe!"  
"Mimi, you promised me...""I didn't say you had to sing! Matt's with us! He'll sing for us, won't you Matt?""No."  
"Oh...He's really usually much nicer, Heather."  
  
(I really have no desire to continue this, but I wanted to post it. Will you review for me anyway?) 


End file.
